


Ti aspetto, Kakaroth

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantola d'Africa [12]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Flash Fic, Melancholy, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Post-Cell].Vegeta pensa a Goku dopo che si è sacrificato contro Cell.





	1. Chapter 1

Ti aspetto, Kakaroth

 

“Vergognati Kakaroth, morire contro una cavalletta” bisbigliò. Strinse i denti, rabbrividì e chinò il capo arcuando la schiena. Assottigliò gli occhi e osservò la decina di girasoli chinati davanti a lui.

-Giornata uggiosa, in cui ti rendi conto che non hai un popolo, un motivo per vivere. Se almeno potessi ancora allenarmi …- rifletté il Briefs. Alzò il capo e aprì la bocca, ruggì. Il viso gli si arrossò e urlò. Gridò, sentì la gola raschiarsi e un dolore invadergli il petto.

“E’ colpa tua Kakaroth! Non lo avrai il mio orgoglio! Non sono uno di quei falsi amici che ti scodinzolavano e ora fanno i cagnetti abbandonati che aspettano il ritorno del padrone! Io ti trancerei il collo, altro che leccarti le mani! Maledetto mille volte! Ti diverti, eh? Da lassù! Fallo ammazzare tuo figlio, sacrifica un moccioso per il tuo stra-schifoso ego!”. Ansimò e deglutì, cadde in ginocchio e alzò i pugni al cielo. “Avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa per sconfiggerti!  _Ma_  non ne valeva la pena, miserissima terza classe! Torna! Dimostra di essere uomo!”. Strepitò, cadde in avanti e sbatté i pugni sul terreno. Lo spaccò, un girasole cadde con un piccolo tonfo e le nocche gli si sporcarono di terra. Una piuma bianca gli cadde davanti al viso e finì tra le sue mani.

-Allora lo prendo per un sì, ti aspetto- pensò, chiudendo gli occhi. Rimase in ginocchio e ansimò.

 


	2. Le mille scuse di Goku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo Ogni volta di Antonello Venditti.

Le mille scuse di Goku

 

“Pensi che ti posso perdonare dopo quello che hai fatto? Lo sai che vuol dire sentirsi l’unico di una specie? No, certo che no! E te ne andrai di nuovo, è nella tua maledetta natura fare l’eroe che allontana tutti per non farli soffrire! Alle volte ti chiedi se non saresti più utile qui?” gridò a piena voce Vegeta. Lanciò un ki-blast e ringhiò.

“Calmati …” sussurrò il Son. Schivò l’onda e mosse in avanti le mani. Una pietra rossastra dietro di lui esplose andando in mille pezzi.

“No! Solo perché tua moglie non ti urla o manda a quel paese perché è troppo stupida e bonacciona, non vuol dire che non debba farlo io!” urlò Vegeta. Si trasformò in supersaiyan, un paio di vene gli pulsavano sulla fronte. I suoi capelli a fiamma brillarono dorati.

“Ero morto, d’accordo, ma mi sono allenato. Non ti conviene visto quanto forte sono diventato? Non vuoi avere un degno avversario?” chiese Goku. Il principe dei saiyan ruggì e raggiunse il secondo livello.

“Niente ti puo’ scusare!” ululò.

“Nemmeno tu sei scusabile. Non puoi tornare a fare il malvagio pazzo assassino al primo marchio sulla fronte. E soprattutto odio che tu ti faccia controllare” gli urlò in risposta l’eroe della Terra.

“Suvvia, giura anche al prossimo chewingum che diventerà il tuo nuovo rivale prediletto. Rendi tuo amico anche lui e scaricalo per il prossimo avversario interessante” sibilò Vegeta. Lanciò un bing ben attack. Il Son utilizzò l’immagine residua per scansarlo.

“Vegeta, tu sei anche mio amico” gli disse vicino all’orecchio.

“Come cento altri”. Il Briefs tentò di raggiungerlo con una gomitata e il Son la bloccò con entrambe le mani.

“No! Tu sei il mio migliore amico, fratello. E sì, è la mia natura andarmene, ma per diventare più forte. Tu dovresti capirlo” gridò a pieni polmoni. Vegeta abbassò il braccio ritirando il colpo.

“No, non lo farò, ma ti accetterò ugualmente” esalò. Mostrò i denti. 

“Tsk, odio il fatto che riesci sempre a farti perdonare da tutti” sibilò.

“ _Ma_  tu sei unico dei pochi a cui costa davvero, perché ci tieni” sussurrò il Son, sorridendogli.


End file.
